The Spin Stabilized Projectile for Smoothbore Barrels would provide for improved accuracy and a flatter trajectory in comparison to current Foster design or finned projectiles. The method achieved for spin stabilization here can easily be up-scaled for larger caliber artillery projectiles for when a spin-stabilized projectile is desired from a smoothbore weapon.